shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
SoHiro
SoHiro is the slash ship between Sora and Hiro Hamada from the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Canon Shortly after Hiro sees that Sora and his friends' weapons are able to harm the monsters while their don't, he asks Sora to help them, to which he agrees to. When the battle on the bridge ended and befriended the three that helped them, Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 knew that they need a new approach in order to defend the city from the Heartless. After Sora interduces his team as Keyblade Hero 3, based on their team title, he explains what the Heartless are, without revealing the existence of other worlds, and that he wants to help Hiro's team to fight them, as he couldn't let them do those battles alone. In which had gotten Hiro to make Sora a mask-goggle device that will allow him and the rest of the team to see Sora's moves and attacks, from the built in "minigame" so they can see how they too can fight the Heartless, as well as them being able to communicate with each other. Sora was startled by the CGI Heartless the device made him see, until Hiro reassures his new friend that the Shadow Heartless he is seeing isn't really and that they'll be part of its demonstration minigame; that will provide them with combat DATA against the real Heartless. Once Sora provided Big Hero 6 with the DATA they needed, Hiro thanks Sora for the "demonstration" and providing them with new ideas, Hiro begins to enhance the team's gear, along with creating a chip that allows Baymax to fight by Sora's side. With their new altered gear, both of Sora and Hiro's teams began to work in clearing the swarming Heartless from the city. After a hard days work of keeping the city safe, they got to have ice-scream on the Golden Gate bridge, where Hiro tells Sora how it was his brother Tadashi that had gotten them to become the city's superhero defenders, after his death; and that Tadashi is still with them in Baymax and the rest of them. Sora tells Hiro that he is sorry for his loss and that Tadashi lives in Hiro and his friends' hearts, as well as tell him that whenever he or his friends don't feel strong enough his memory and spirit will give them the strength they'll need. The moment of them with GoGo and Baymax had then gotten Roxas's memories and feelings in Sora to think that his Nobody and the three friends he has in Twilight Town, but he snaps out of it. Hiro notices this and asks Sora is he is okay, to which replies that he is already before they continue to watch the enjoying site of the setting sun. When it had gotten dark the Sore, Hiro and their teams make their way back to BH6's garage, where they encounter a robotic Heartless hybrid that is made out of Hiro's lost Microbots, that Fred calls the Darkcubes. Hiro wanted to go after them, but the others wanted him to return to the garage where it is safe, seeing that Hiro isn't happy about it Sora reassures him that he and the others will go after it, while Hiro helps them with the sciencey stuff on his end, as it is the field that he is most strangest in. The two stay in connect with each other as they and the others can share their findings on the Darkcubes. Moments *Sora takes a selfie of him and Hiro (if the player chooses to). Fanon Despite the age difference between the two, it hasn't stop fans of the Kingdom Hearts fandom from shipping Hiro and Sora together. The ship is mainly based on the fast friendship the two boys formed with each other through the compassion and support they are shown to have for each other, along with leading their teams together as one unit without either one of them fighting for control, and Sora acting like an older kid brother to Hiro who acts the young responsible one when Sora asked him if he could take one of the two Baymaxs with him. Many fans found it to be adorable and started to further slash or friendship ship them together because of this. Even though most fans prefer to ship Sora with any of the other original Kingdom Hearts characters such as Kairi or Riku and Hiro with any of his teammates like GoGo or Baymax, since a few Hirogo and Hiromax like moments were briefly seen in Kingdom Hearts III, there are quite a few fans who like the idea of shipping Sora with Hiro. SoHiro is one of a few Kingdom Hearts ships that involves a Disney character with an original Kingdom Hearts character, following Sorariel, Terrella, Aquarella and Sorapunzel. Even though these kind of KH ships aren't very common in the fandom, since many prefer to ship the Kingdom Hearts characters with each other than with any of the Disney, Final Fantasy or The World Ends with You cameo characters, that they appear close with. In a few fanfics and fan art, like artwork, long before Kingdom Hearts III or the news of Big Hero 6 being apart of the game and added to the KH series were realised, a few fans had featured Hiro as a Keyblade wielder, with a BH6 themed Keyblade, with the rest of his human teammates and older brother. Along with imagining what Sora's time with Hiro, while visiting his home world on his journey, would be like. As a few fans had thought that Sora would have met Hiro and his team during the storyline events of the Big Hero 6 film, instead of after it. There have even been a few fans of have Sora meeting Hiro again, during events of Big Hero 6: The Series in fanon, the same with Rapunzel during the event of her own follow-up TV series. On AO3, the ship only has two fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia * Hiro Hamada is originally from Disney's Big Hero 6. ** Which is based on a Marvel comic book series of the same name. Gallery KHIII SoHiro - Go_time.gif Tumblr_pt0nxcE4xk1u28opso3_540.gif SoHiro by c0ralsky.jpg Navigation